Song Fic's
by lil' Miss Daisy
Summary: 5 random songs, 5 random dabbles, a lot of Bo Luke cousin love :D rated M for song 4...don't like don't read, review please!
1. Mean, Taylor Swift

Song 1 Mean, Taylor Swift

random songs call for random fic's...so i did the best i could... :D

...

"Good damn it Boss" Luke tried to rattle the jail cell bars "Rosco let us out" he added Bo sat on the ugly green cot legs tucked up to his chest

"Now now Luke Duke, don't tell my sheriff what to do" Boss stated blowing smoke between the bars Luke reached out ready to slug the man that has brought this hell upon him and his cousin for too long now "nighty night now" he laughed waddling his way up stairs Rosco fallowed shutting out the lights

"Why they gotta be like that" Bo mumbled to himself his words being blocked out by his knees Luke looked back at his blond haired blue eyed baby cousin letting out a sigh

"One day Bo, when uncle Jesse don't need our help no more we'll get out of Hazzard, go to a big ol' city" the older boy said thoughtfully Bo looked up resting his chin on his knees as Luke walked over to him sitting down "out there Boss Hogg will have nothing on us won't be able to get us…him and Rosco will be stuck here with nothing better to do but wine about us being gone" he added leaving a soft kiss on his fore head pulling him so he laid down with him "now let's just get some sleep and uncle Jesse can come get us in the morning" the brunette yawned

"Alright" Bo yawned in return "I just do understand why they gotta be so mean" he added softly before they both fell into a descent sleep


	2. My Own Worst Enemy, LIT

Song 2 my own worst enemy, Lit

I love this song for no apparent reason…but Random choosing once again so another random try at this :D

"ugh" Luke groaned sitting up in his bed his head pounding he hid the light with his hands and looked around the room…Bo wasn't in his bed, he must already be up and around Luke thought to himself letting his booted feet touch the floor that when he noticed he was still fully dressed his stomach turned as he stood up but he continued looking towards the window…"aw hell" he mumbled seeing the shattered glass pooling around the pain he peered over looking down the General was parked clumsily beside the house only thought that crossed his mind was he was even lucky he got himself home with the general in one piece he slowly made his way down to the bathroom some cool water on his face would help straighten things out but what caught his attention was his own reflection in the merrier there was a good sized bruise with a batching bump on the right side of his forehead he slowly brought his hand up running his finger across it winching a little before going back to the task at hand splashing the now freezing water onto his face he quickly whipped it of making his way to the kitchen Daisy was standing at the stove and uncle Jesse sat at the table "where's Bo" Luke asked noticing his absence

"He had Cooter come and get him last night" Daisy spoke up sounding very irritated "after your guys fight" she added sharply

"Fight?" Luke questioned he's sure as hell didn't remember no fight with Bo he didn't get a response "Will someone please tell me why, the generals parked out front, I'm still in yesterdays clothes" he pulled at his plaid blue shirt a piece of glass falling from it "I seemed to have climbed through the window into our room ….and Bo's gone?" he asked

"You got real damn drunk! Came home trough yourself around! Called Bo more than a few unfriendly names, he hit ya upside the head with his racin' trophy! In short Luke you messed up!" Daisy yelled

"Aw hell" Luke mumbled again hiding his face in his hands


	3. You'll Be in My Heart, Teddy Geiger

Song 3, You'll Be in My Heart, Teddy Geiger

Kinda a more realistic take on what would happen but when you get stuck with a song like this then that's what you got to work with I do like how it turned out….

…

"Why can't they understand the way we feel" Bo sniffled

"They just don't trust what they can't explain" Luke sighed he knew this is how it would be Jesse Duke didn't like strange and he didn't like different and he sure as hell didn't like anything that went against the bible, but no Bo wanted to say it wanted to tell them wanted to say 'Luke and I love each other more than two male cousins should' Luke didn't blame him he knew Bo wouldn't keep the secret long Bo let out another sniffle "Bo stop your cryin' it will be alright" Luke sighed wrapping his arm around him tight pulling the younger boy closer to him Bo hid himself in him basking in the warmth that his older cousin was giving off listing to the soft thud of his heart trying to make his tears stop

"They said it was wrong that it was sick Luke…" he mumbled softly Luke should have told him that's what most people would think but he couldn't

"Don't listen to them Cuz, what do they know…they'll see in time that it ain't sick and wrong…they love us Bo…Daisy will crack in a day or two..uncle Jesse will need a little more convincing but…he'll understand" Luke whispered resting his head on top of Bo's blond curls

"What if he don't Luke" Bo shuddered "what if he just kicks us aside actin' like we weren't ever family" the boy sobbed surly soaking his cousins shirt

"We got each other Bo…we'll make it though this I will always be here for you don't ever think I won't be" he hushed the younger boy "I love ya" he added softly Bo said those three words back to him even softer worry still clouding his mind but Luke had no worries that uncle Jesse wouldn't cool down and apologies for all the rotten things he said…they would be out of Cooter's loft and back home in a few days


	4. Brown chicken Brown cow, Trace Adkins

Song 4 Brown chicken Brown cow, Trace Adkins

(hides face in shame) I can not believe I wrote this, um this song is why I rated the story M…you are more than welcome to just skip this one…

….

Everybody in Hazzard knew how hard the Duke boys worked to keep their uncle Jesses farm running every morning noon and night it seemed like those boys were outside working…but working wasn't always what they were doing every now and again the idea of barn sex would pop into both of the boys heads and the work would get dropped and once in the barn so would the pants

" Luke" Bo panted as his back hit the hay up in the loft blue jeans down to his ankles and dirt covered shirt unbuttoned and sprawled out underneath him as his older cousins lips ran down his chest to the waistband of his boxers this is where he lets his tongue come out licking a line back up to his lovers neck

"don't ya think barn sex is the best" Luke whispered huskily taking a nibble at Bo's earlobe

"Any variety is fine with me" Bo groaned bucking his hips trying to get the fiction he needed

"Just think about it" Luke stated leaving a single kiss back on Bo's shoulder "it's like-*kiss* being watched-*kissed*-without-*kiss*-Getting-*kiss*-caught" he stated continuing his journey back down to Bo's boxers slightly pulling them down reveling the blond curls that occupied that plot of skin

"Huh?" Bo asked the word blending in with his heavy breath as his mind fogged with lust and need this was no time for conversation Luke pulled down his baby cousins boxers to join his jeans licking his lips as Bo's 8inch cock was finally released Bo wiggled as the air hit him

"If you haven't noticed" Luke reached out taking Bo's leaking cock in his hand "all the animals stop what they are doin to watch" he chuckled slightly kissing his cousins lips starting a slow agonizing tug on Bo's member he bucked his hips up trying to get Luke to move faster

"So you like being watched" Bo panted holding back moans eyes closed tight and on the brink of begging for his older cousin to fuck him

"Hmm" Luke thought about the question pulling down his own boxers with his free hand grabbing his 9inch member beginning to stoke along spreading his precum down his shaft lubing up "I guess that would be the conclusion huh" Luke smirked bringing his lips to Bo's again sharing a heated kiss as he slid himself into the blond headed boy…Luckily for Bo and Luke animals can't talk


	5. Jolene, Dolly Parton

Song number 5, Jolene Dolly Parton

Last song, and last of the randomness I really really like how this one turned out it might be my favorite :D

….

Bo lay head resting on Luke's chest trying to fall asleep as it rose and fell the soft thump of his heart echoing through Bo's ears the day's events ran through Bo's head all week they had been helping up at a neighbors farm, and old friend of uncle Jesse's, the man's son went off into the army and it just left the old man and his granddaughter, she had bright auburn hair and hazel eyes that twinkled when she smiled…Bo would admit it she was darn right cute, petty and back before he and Luke had kept this steady thing going he would have went for her…not that the girl had any eye for Bo, her sights were set on Luke as so as they showed up and today was the worst she clung to him hung onto his arm and Luke was downright enjoying it she would give him a breath taking smile saying words ever so sweet Bo could feel his heart clench every time Luke would smile back or give her one of his smirks…that was Bo's smirk no one else's

Bo felt Luke move in his sleep he lifted his head up looking at him carefully there was a soft smile on his face as his mouth opened just slightly the girls name pooling out of his lips

"Come here" the words softly came from Luke's lips his hand reaching out his shallow breath telling Bo he was still asleep Bo felt the tears ping in his eyes

"Please…" he whimpered "don't leave me for her Luke" he said softly tears running down his cheeks he whipped them away "don't let her take my man away" he laid his head back down clinging to his older cousin tight his tears now softly hitting Luke's chest "Please" Bo let out another shaky breath he knew this girl could step up and take Luke away from him just in the plane old fact that she could…but Bo loved Luke more than anyone ever could and he wouldn't let anyone or thing take him away


End file.
